Chant
by StElia
Summary: Premier jour de classe, découvertes des nouveaux camarades, apparition d'une petite fille aux cheveux divisés en deux nattes, premier cours de musique et révélation. J'ai cinq ans et, déjà, je peux dire que je l'aimerais pour toujours.
1. La chanson

Disclaimer : Evidemment, malgré tous mes efforts, les personnages et l'intrigue appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

* * *

- Tu vois la petite fille-là bas ?

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens mais, malheureusement pour moi, je n'arrive pas à apercevoir l'élève dont me parle mon père. Je l'observe lui à la place. Son visage est empreint d'une grande tristesse. J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer. Et pourtant, il sourit.

- Tu es triste, papa ?

Ma petite voix ne le tire pas de ses pensées. Immobile dans la cour de l'école, il dévore du regard ceux qui se trouvent derrière une armée de parents et d'enfants. Je suis trop petit, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est dans cet état. Il paraissait pourtant heureux de m'amener à mon premier jour d'école. Maman a préféré rester à la maison et c'est mieux ainsi. Mon père est plus gentil quand elle n'est pas là.

- Tu vois cette jeune fille ? Je voulais épouser sa mère, mais elle a préféré partir avec un mineur.

- Un mineur ? Pourquoi elle serait partie avec un mineur alors qu'elle pouvait t'épouser, toi ?

Je suis sidéré. Je ne comprend pas. Mon père est merveilleux ! Comment une femme a-t-elle pu ne pas vouloir de lui ? Je ne comprend pas. Je détaille ses cheveux blonds qui sont de la même couleur que les miens, quoiqu'un peu plus délavés désormais, ses yeux bleus et francs, d'ordinaire rieurs, sa peau pâle. Il a un bon métier. C'est un bel homme. Beau, bon et gentil. Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand il chante... même les oiseaux se taisent pour l'écouter.

La réponse de mon père ne m'éclaire pas. Je ne comprend toujours pas. Du haut de mes cinq ans, je préférerais épouser une boulangère qu'une dame qui chante bien. J'adore le pain et entrer dans la cuisine pour sentir les bonnes odeurs des brioches toutes chaudes, même si c'est interdit, même si ma mère me frappe lorsqu'elle me surprend, me procure toujours un grand sentiment de joie. J'aime le pain. Comment un homme, aussi merveilleux lorsqu'il chante soit-il, peut-il rivaliser avec ça ?

Brusquement, un mouvement agite la foule. Les adultes se pressent vers l'école, embrassent leurs enfants, un trou se dessine en face de moi. C'est là que je la vois.

Elle doit avoir le même âge que moi. Ses cheveux bruns sont noués en deux nattes, elle porte une robe rouge à carreaux. Elle est adorable. Je me sens sourire. Mon père sourit aussi à mes côtés tout en observant la femme qui caresse les cheveux de la petite fille. Elle sont belles toutes les deux. Même l'homme à leurs côtés est beau. Il y a de l'amour dans ses yeux, de l'affection dans chacun de ses gestes, de la douceur dans son sourire. Je suis à la fois très triste et très heureux.

Peut-être pourrais-je être ami avec cette petite fille ?

- Viens Peeta, allons dans ta classe.

Je laisse mon père m'entraîner. Je me sens troublé. J'observe les enfants autour de moi et je souris. Certains ont l'air gentils. Je reconnais Jason, le fils du boucher, et Madge, la fille du maire. Je les connais un peu, de vue, lorsque nos parents se croisent dans une des boutiques de la ville. Mon père me laisse à l'entrée de la classe avec un dernier baiser sur le front. Je rougis et marmonne un peu mais je ne proteste pas fort. J'aime trop ces moments où mon père est gentil.

La journée passe très rapidement. Je découvre de nouvelles personnes. Je suis bientôt entouré d'une foule de petits camarades tous plus bavards et rieurs les uns que les autres. La petite fille aux deux nattes n'en fait pas partie. J'ai bien essayé d'aller la voir mais je n'ai pas osé, elle m'impressionne. Lorsque le dernier cours arrive, un cours de musique, je tente ma chance en m'asseyant derrière elle. Je note au passage que quelques oiseaux s'agitent derrière les fenêtres, je les entend, l'une d'elles est brisée. Leurs chants me distraient un moment, je perd le fil de ce que dit le professeur.

- Quelqu'un connait-il la chanson de la vallée ?

La chanson de la vallée ? Je la connais. Je lève la main, pas assez vite toutefois. La petite fille devant moi a été trop rapide, elle est déjà sur l'estrade aux côtés du professeur lorsque ma main s'agite en l'air. Je baisse le bras aussitôt et j'attend.

Mon coeur s'emporte et s'envole. Les oiseaux qui chantaient jusque-là se taisent. Il n'y a plus un son dans la salle. Juste sa voix. Douce. Magique. Magnifique. Je voudrais fermer les yeux et me laisser bercer, je ne peux la quitter du regard. Elle se balance légèrement, sûre d'elle, chantant avec grâce. Elle parait heureuse. Lorsqu'elle cesse de chanter, je voudrais en demander plus. Chante encore, chante s'il te plait !

J'affiche un grand sourire. Je croise son regard lorsqu'elle regagne sa place et c'est là que je réalise ce qui est en train de se produire en moi.

Soudainement, je préférerais épouser une dame qui chante qu'une boulangère. Je préférerais l'épouser elle, Katniss, la fille à la voix si belle que les oiseaux se taisent pour l'écouter chanter. Je voudrais l'épouser. Je souris, doucement, en repensant à ce qu'a dit mon père. Il faut absolument que je parle à Katniss.

Il faut absolument que je lui dise que... Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.


	2. Le Pré

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, ceci est la propriété de Suzanne Collins !

Note : A mi-chemin entre la série d'OS et la fanfiction classique, cette fanfiction avancera selon mon rythme et mes pensées. Je ne réécrirais pas l'histoire, je vais juste imaginer ce qui a eu lieu avant, à ma manière, parfois Katniss apparaîtra parfois non, j'espère quand même que mes déambulations vous plairont !

Remerciements : Oh, des reviews ! Merci à Naivlys, qui suit décidément toutes mes histoires, à Leorette, merci beaucoup pour ta review, à Linou2701 aussi, et à Dedday-Power ! J'espère vous revoir à nouveau dans mes reviews :)

* * *

- Une fleur, deux fleurs, trois fleurs...

Je me balade dans le pré en chantant gaiement. Nous sommes samedi, je suis dispensé de classe, j'ai décidé de semer compagnie à mes frères pour aller me balader dans le pré. J'espère qu'ils vont se faire disputer pour m'avoir perdu de vue ; en ce moment ils ne sont pas gentils avec moi. Je suis le plus petit, c'est normal qu'on fasse attention à moi, mais eux me rabaissent.

- Quatre fleurs, cinq fleurs, six fleurs...

Je compte les tiges. Sept fleurs. Oh oh, j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai arraché deux boutons d'or d'un coup. Je souris en regardant les fleurs. Les boutons d'or brillent au soleil, ils sont vraiment beaux. Je tire sur mes cheveux, j'essaye de les comparer, je suis sûr qu'ils sont de la même couleur. J'ai des cheveux dorés comme les fleurs !

- Tu veux bien être mon ami ?

Je sursaute et manque de lâcher mon bouquet. Une fille se tient devant moi. Je la dévisage avidement mais... Non, ce n'est pas la fille qui chante. C'est juste une élève dans la même classe que moi. Je lui adresse un sourire, un peu déçu, mais heureux malgré tout de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

- D'accord !

Elle s'appelle Amy. Elle m'apprend qu'elle habite à quelques pas de chez moi et qu'elle est donc ma voisine.

- Nous sommes tous voisins dans le District 12 ! dis-je innocemment.

Amy fronce les sourcils. Elle est brune, petite et mignonne, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la fille qui chante. Celle-ci a un air de chipie. Je continue à ramasser des fleurs. J'arrive à un joli bouquet de dix boutons d'or. C'est vraiment un beau bouquet.

- Non. Ceux qui habitent dans la Veine ne sont pas nos voisins. C'est mon papa qui le répète tout le temps et mon père il a toujours raison.

- Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que...

- Bah tu te trompais. Ceux de la Veine ne sont bons qu'à aller à la mine. Moi je serais princesse plus tard, pas femme de mineur !

Une princesse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est une princesse ? Je lui pose la question, étonné, et un peu blessé. J'habite à la ville, certes, mais... Mais Katniss non.

- Une princesse c'est une jeune femme belle et riche, comme les dames qui vivent au Capitole. Je veux leur ressembler ! Tu veux être mon mari, Peeta ?

Le mari d'une dame qui ressemble à celles du Capitole ? Ah non, jamais !

- Désolé Amy mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un...

Je me rend compte, en voyant son expression, trop tard que j'en ai trop dit. J'avais promis de ne pas en parler ! Je ne veux pas en parler. Katniss est à moi, c'est elle que je veux épouser, et tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé, je ne révélerais à personne mes sentiments.

- Tu aimes qui, Peeta ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est moins belle que moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Amy fronce les sourcils. Elle est mécontente. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je vais m'excuser, je ne voulais pas dire ça, j'aime juste Katniss, Amy est jolie aussi ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle se vexe, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit !

- Tant pis, tu seras mon mari quand même.

Amy ferme les yeux et pince la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- Pourquoi tu imites le canard ?

La petite fille ouvre ses yeux marrons et me regarde avec étonnement.

- Où est-ce que tu as vu un canard ?

- Mais c'est toi ! C'est toi qui ressemblait à un canard quand tu...

Mince. Je crois que je l'ai vraiment vexé cette fois. Elle a un air méchant sur le visage.

- Tu es nul, Peeta, je ne veux plus de toi comme mari ! Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas donné mon premier baiser. Je suis sûr que tu embrasses mal en plus ! Peuh !

Elle part, me laissant tout seul dans le Pré. Je ne comprend pas. Je ne voulais pas être méchant, c'est juste que... Elle ressemblait vraiment à un canard ! Je me sens sourire en la revoyant, les yeux clos, la bouche pincée. Un canard, c'est bien ça. J'éclate de rire, je ris, je ris ! Ça me fait un bien fou. Cette fille était un peu bizarre. Pourquoi voulait-elle m'épouser ? Je ne lui ai jamais parlé avant. Comment peut-elle savoir si je chante bien ou si je fais bien le pain ? C'est idiot. Moi, je suis tombé amoureux de Katniss parce qu'elle est magnifique et que sa voix est magique. C'est évident.

- Eh, Peeta !

Revoilà mes frères. Le plus grand arbore une trace rouge sur la figure. En le voyant, je me sens coupable. Il s'est fait frapper à cause de moi. Notre mère n'est vraiment pas gentille. Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça.

- T'éloignes pas comme ça p'tit frère ! On a eu un mal fou à te retrouver.

Je leur souris, un peu hésitant. Ils ne semblent pas m'en vouloir, ouf. Ils remarquent alors le bouquet que je tiens toujours à la main, mon beau bouquet de fleurs brillantes, et ils m'adressent de grands sourires. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les deux.

- Tu comptes l'offrir à ton amoureuse ?

- C'est un joli cadeau, reconnait le plus grand. Tes fleurs sont de la même couleur que tes cheveux !

Je me sens bizarre, d'un coup. Je marmonne quelques paroles, un peu gêné.

- Regarde, le p'tit frère rougit !

Ils s'esclaffent gentiment tous les deux. L'ainé m'attrape par les bras et me met au-dessus de sa tête. Assis sur ses épaules, les pieds contre son torse, je domine le monde, mon bouquet de boutons d'or serré contre moi.

Et si je l'offrais à Katniss ?


	3. La gifle

Disclaimer : Ceci est la propriété de Suzanne Collins, évidemment.

Note : Et un chapitre très court de plus ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

Depuis les épaules de mon frère, je domine le monde. Nous traversons le Pré, puis la Veine, et nous arrivons enfin dans la ville. Mes frères bavardent gaiement, je piaille un peu, il faut vite que je mette mon bouquet dans de l'eau sinon les fleurs vont se faner. Ce serait vraiment dommage, elles sont magnifiques ! Je m'efforce de les serrer le moins possible dans mes petites mains.

- Où étiez-vous passé ?

Maman. Son visage rouge et luisant nous dévisage furieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

- Vous avez osé abandonner le travail ? Et cette fournée de petits fours pour demain, qui croyez-vous qui va la faire ? Moi peut-être ? Comme si je n'en avais pas assez de nourrir trois incapables ! Remettez-vous au travail !

Mon grand frère me dépose immédiatement au sol. Je voudrais m'accrocher à son bras, il prend la fuite en direction du four. Maman reste debout face à moi. Elle me toise méchamment. Pourquoi est-elle toujours comme ça ? Elle ne m'aime pas ?

- Toi... Tout est de ta faute bien sûr !

Je me tais. Parler l'énerve encore plus. J'aimerais bien prendre ma défense mais... Mais elle me frapperait.

- Tu ne dis rien hein ? Tu ne dis jamais rien ! Tu n'es qu'un sale morveux... Quand je pense que tu es sorti de ma chair... Sale gosse, va !

Je tremble. Pourquoi dit-elle ça ? C'est ma mère, c'est ma maman... Elle devrait m'aimer, pas me haïr ainsi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne comprend pas. Je ne sais pas. C'est trop compliqué pour moi. Elle est méchante, tout le temps, toujours. Et papa aussi devient méchant à son contact.

- Est-ce que je vais devenir méchant moi aussi si je reste dans cette maison ?

C'est une phrase un peu compliquée pour moi, j'ai eu du mal à prononcer les mots, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en féliciter que la gifle part. Je vole dans les airs et m'écroule en bas des escaliers. J'ai un drôle de goût dans la bouche, un drôle de pincement au coeur.

- Grandis un peu, Peeta !

Grandir ? Pourquoi grandir ? Si grandir c'est devenir méchant et frapper des enfants, je ne veux pas grandir. Je veux rester petit à jamais, pouvoir grimper sur les épaules de mes frères, courir dans les champs, tenter de parler à la fille qui chante, rire avec mes camarades. C'est mieux que grandir. Je pleure. Je saigne. Mon oeil me pique douloureusement, toute ma joue me brûle. Bientôt je n'y vois plus rien et je pleure, je me noie dans mes larmes.

- Pff... Lamentable. Tu n'es pas mon fils. Et dire que je vais devoir te supporter et te nourrir pendant sept ans avant que tu ne sois moissonnable...

Je hoquette. Je... Pourquoi dit-elle ça ? Elle n'a pas le droit ! Elle est méchante, méchante ! Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien demandé ! Pourquoi dit-elle des choses pareilles ? Je... Oh. Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère ne m'aime pas ? C'est ma maman... Mais elle ne veut pas de moi.

Bientôt, la tête me tourne. Je reste sur les marches, j'ai mal partout, je suis mal retombé. Ma mère est une femme forte qui ne chante ni ne sourit jamais, une femme capable de rester des heures devant le four, une femme incapable d'amour. Une femme qui, lorsqu'elle frappe ses enfants, leur fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle ne le pense. Je pleure et mon coeur d'enfant saigne.

La dernière image que j'emporte avant de m'évanouir est celle de son énorme pied écrasant mon magnifique bouquet destiné à Katniss.


	4. La lumière

Disclaimer : Cette mini-fiction n'existerait pas si Suzanne Collins n'avait pas écrit Hunger Games.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me suivent et me lisent, merci ! Merci aussi à tous les anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier par messages ! :)

* * *

Le noir. C'est le noir qui me réveille. Le noir de mes paupières, le noir à l'intérieur de ma tête, le noir de ma chambre. J'ouvre les yeux et j'aperçois un filet de lumière. Je sanglote aussitôt. J'étais presque mieux dans le noir, cette lumière aveuglante me rappelle trop bien le doré de mes boutons d'or. Le doré de mes cheveux. Elle me rappelle mon incompréhension et ma douleur, le rejet de ma mère et la gifle qui est à l'origine de mon état.

Je respire un bon coup. Mon esprit d'enfant tente d'analyser la situation. Je suis dans ma chambre. A en croire la luminosité de la pièce, il fait jour. J'ai du dormir toute la nuit, assommé.

- Peeta !

Je me recroqueville immédiatement sous mes couettes. N'approchez pas, je ne suis pas là.

- Peeta... C'est nous...

Les voix de mes frères. Karim et Joackim. Si semblables.

- On est désolé, Peeta. On n'aurait pas dû t'abandonner...

Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? Maman m'a frappé. Maman... me frappe toujours. Ils le savent.

- Peeta, dis quelque chose s'il te plait...

- Débiles.

Un silence. Et puis un rire étouffé.

- Il en a dans le pantalon le petit frère !

- Arrête, t'as vu la gifle qu'elle lui a mis ? Il doit plus avoir de tête.

Ils rigolent tous les deux. Ils se comprennent trop bien. Ils sont presque jumeaux. Je suis le petit dernier, celui qu'on abandonne, celui que personne n'aime dans la famille.

- Peeta... On va te laisser, d'accord, faut qu'on aille faire le pain, mais ne nous en veut pas, d'accord ?

- Révise tes cours, débile, t'as dit deux fois d'accord !

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu passes ton temps à baver sur ta voisine !

A baver ? Joackim passe son temps à dormir sur sa voisine de classe ?

- On te laisse, p'tit frère. A plus tard !

Ils s'éloignent. Bientôt je n'entend plus leurs pas. Je reste seul dans ma chambre, seul dans ma tête, et ma tête est si lourde... Je m'allonge correctement, je me laisse aller.

Dormir, j'ai envie de dormir... J'ai envie de pleins de choses, en fait. Je voudrais fuir, disparaître, oublier ma mère, partir dans le Pré ramasser des fleurs.

J'aperçois la lumière du jour. Elle se bat vaillamment pour éclairer la chambre où je dors avec mes frères alors que les volets sont fermés. La lumière est forte, elle.

Un sourire éclaire mon visage. J'ai cinq ans, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre.

Si personne ne veut de moi, je serais la lumière de ma propre vie.


	5. Les gâteaux

Disclaimer : Merci à Suzanne Collins, l'auteur d'Hunger Games.

Note : Merci à tous ! Vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir ! Continuez de m'en laisser, elles me redonnent le sourire ! :)

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me réveille apaisé. Maman était sans doute énervée, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle était méchante injustement, inconsciemment. Les adultes disent souvent des choses un peu bizarres, eux qui savent parler ont tendance à parler trop vite. Clairement, je préfère l'innocence des enfants. Mais j'ai décidé de pardonner à notre mère.

- Salut p'tit frère !

- Bonjour Jo' ! Salut Ka' !

- Tu vas mieux ?

La voix de Karim est anxieuse. Sous ses dehors de grand frère, il m'apprécie. Cette voix inquiète réconforte immédiatement mon coeur d'enfant. Mes frères m'aiment.

- Beaucoup mieux !

Un sourire illumine le visage de Joackim. Il pose son immense main sur mon épaule et la serre légèrement. Je dévisage son visage et sa grande taille. Il est si grand, si impressionnant ! Il a dix ans, c'est le plus grand, celui qui nous protège contre tout. Sauf face à notre mère, pensais-je avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher p'tit frère, on est dimanche aujourd'hui et nous devons aider les parents à faire le pain.

Je hoche la tête. Avec un sourire encourageant, Joackim et Karim sortent de la chambre que nous partageons. Je saute immédiatement de mon lit et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Dans la minuscule pièce où nous ne pouvons pas tenir à deux, je me brosse les dents, je peigne mes cheveux blonds et emmêlés. Je fais des grimaces devant le miroir cassé en voyant le bleu sur ma joue. Maman a frappé fort.

Mon sourire se brise en repensant à mon bouquet de boutons d'or. Il était beau. Quel dommage que maman l'ait écrasé ! Elle devait être jalouse. Elle savait que je ne lui offrirais pas, que ce n'est pas elle mon amoureuse, et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Oui, c'est sans doute ça, maman était sans doute jalouse. Il faut que je lui prouve que je l'aime désormais. C'est ce que doit faire un fils, non ?

Ma toilette terminée, je descend lentement les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Je m'accroche à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber dans le noir. J'arrive enfin au rez-de-chaussée et je me dirige vers la partie boutique. Notre maison est disposée de cette manière : la cuisine et la boutique en bas, ainsi que la cave où nous entreposons les ingrédients magiques, et l'étage avec nos chambres et les salles de bain sont en haut. Joackim raconte qu'il existe aussi dans notre maison un grenier mystérieux où des fantômes se cachent. Selon lui, c'est pour cela que maman disparaît de temps en temps. Karim m'a même dit un jour qu'il pensait que maman était une sorcière qui allait faire ses potions dans le grenier. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois le croire ou non...

J'entrebâille précautionneusement la porte. Si mes parents me découvrent dans la boutique à admirer les gâteaux alors que je devrais déjà être dans la cave à remonter des sacs de farine trop lourds pour moi, ils se fâcheront. Je m'avance lentement en restant bien caché et je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas le seul à admirer les gâteaux. Katniss Everdeen et son père se tiennent face à moi, chez moi, dans ma boulangerie. Je reste ébahi devant ce spectacle.

Aujourd'hui, Katniss est vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche, très simple, mais qui lui va très bien. Elle a à nouveau attaché ses cheveux en deux nattes qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Son regard gris se fixe tantôt sur mon père, tantôt sur le sien, souvent sur les gâteaux.

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de notre dernière fille, Primrose, dit son père. Nous voudrions lui acheter un petit biscuit pour marquer l'occasion. Elle a été malade la semaine dernière et nous avons bien cru que...

A ces mots, Katniss tremble de la tête aux pieds. Son regard n'a pas quitté les pâtisseries mais son sourire a disparu. Sa soeur était malade ? Je dévisage mon père. Il est très pâle et souriant. Il fait semblant. Il fait le fier, le grand, mais au fond il tremble en observant Katniss.

Pendant quelques minutes, je n'écoute plus la conversation entre les deux adultes. Je suis fasciné par Katniss. Son regard gris est pénétrant, intelligent. Ses deux nattes, posées sur ses épaules, lui donnent un air innocent, de même que la fossette sur sa joue. Elle est vraiment jolie.

- Et bien, au revoir et merci !

Non ! Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte ! Je m'apprête à la rattraper lorsque, alors que la porte se referme doucement, j'entend la voix de Katniss une dernière fois :

- Ils font vraiment de jolis gâteaux...

- Surtout le glaçage, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père rigole et disparaît de mon champ de vision. Caché derrière le comptoir, je me fais tout petit. A l'intérieur de moi pourtant, quelque chose grandit, grandit, et finalement explose dans une grande décision.

A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occuperait des gâteaux.


	6. Le cadeau

Disclaimer : Hunger Games est la propriété de Suzanne Collins, évidemment !

Remerciements : De plus en plus de monde qui suit cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et continuez de me lire et de m'écrire des reviews ! :)

* * *

Les journées se succèdent. Le temps passe. Bientôt, je fêterais mon sixième anniversaire.

Cette nouvelle rend maman très heureuse. Trop heureuse. Elle voit le temps passer et raccourcir. Je ne comprend pas toujours tout, je suis encore trop petit, mais je sais bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Pas comme elle aime mes frères. Elle n'a jamais de mots tendres pour moi.

Elle n'en a pas non plus pour eux mais... Elle les aime quand même. Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui.

Je rentrais de l'école quand j'ai entendu papa parler de mon anniversaire. Il voulait me faire un cadeau spécial mais maman a protesté.

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'il le mérite ?

- Bien sûr ! Il vient d'entrer à l'école, c'est un grand garçon bien courageux. Il travaille autant que ses frères et la maîtresse est satisfaite de lui. Tu...

- Comment ça ? Il ne fait rien de ses journées !

J'ai entendu un léger soupir. Sans doute de mon père.

- Il reste là à te regarder travailler, il ne fait rien ! Et puis l'école, l'école, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de l'école ! L'école, c'est du temps perdu !

- Il faut pourtant qu'il étudie...

- Il n'aura pas besoin d'étudier s'il est moissonné. »

C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Mot pour mot. Et puis elle a reprit.

« - Gardons plutôt cet argent pour Joackim.

- Pour Joackim ?

- Lui, c'est un bon garçon. »

Depuis que j'ai entendu cette conversation, une heure s'est écoulée. Je suis complètement démoralisé. Ma maman... Ma maman ne m'aime pas.

- Peeta ? Viens m'aider à faire les gâteaux s'il te plait !

La voix de mon père me tire de mes pensées trop sombres. N'étais-je pas censé être la lumière de ma propre vie ? Je soupire. C'est trop dur. Je ne suis qu'un enfant. Je n'ai plus foi en rien. Personne ne m'aime dans cette maison.

- Peeta ?

Mon père se tient sur le seuil de ma chambre. Il me dévisage avec étonnement. Assis contre mon lit, sur le sol froid, je pleure. Je n'espère pas l'attendrir, cet homme ne m'aime pas. Il a juste mis la petite graine dont maman avait besoin pour faire un enfant. Si seulement elle avait vraiment eu envie de cet enfant !

- Viens avec moi, Peeta.

La voix de mon père me parait plus douce. Je le regarde droit dans ses yeux bleus.

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. Tu le sais, non ?

Bien sûr que je le sais. Je le répète tout le temps à Joackim et Karim. Ils en ont même marre. Karim a menacé de me frapper si j'ouvrais encore la bouche.

- Tu seras bientôt un grand garçon, mon fils. Peut-être ne reprendras-tu pas la boulangerie familiale mais en attendant, tu dois vivre avec nous.

Un sanglot m'échappe. Voilà qu'il me fait encore des reproches ! Non ! Non ! Je pleure et je tape le sol de mes petits poings fermés. Non ! Je ne veux pas vivre avec des gens qui ne veulent pas de moi ! Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé !

Je me lève soudainement. Je dévisage mon père, le regard brûlant, les yeux rouges, les cheveux en bataille. Je le hais, lui aussi !

- C'est pourquoi...

Dis-le ! Dis-le que tu souhaites ma disparition, toi aussi ! Allez papa, vas-y, dis-le que tu ne m'aimes pas !

- Tu dois apprendre à faire des gâteaux.

Je me fige.

- Tu t'ennuies un peu quand tu rentres de l'école, non ?

Je hoche la tête, interdit. Espérant.

- Viens avec moi, Peeta. On va commencer par faire le glaçage et quand tu seras plus grand, je t'apprendrais à faire de bons gâteaux !

Papa tend la main vers moi. Je lève la tête vers cette main. Si proche. Cette main qui symbolise tous mes espoirs.

- Allons dans la cuisine, fiston...

Je prend cette main tendue et je regarde mon père droit dans les yeux. Son sourire me parait sincère. Il me réchauffe des pieds à la tête.

- Ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire, Peeta, et ça restera entre nous, tu veux bien ?

J'adresse un grand sourire à papa et je commence à babiller sur les pâtisseries que nous allons faire. Tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Heureux. Ce sera notre secret et ainsi, maman arrêtera de se plaindre de moi. Je souris. Oui, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour ma famille...


	7. L'anniversaire

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Et la chanson est du grand Jean Ferrat.

Note : Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez pleins de merveilleuses reviews ! :)

* * *

J'ai décidé, malgré les menaces de mon monstre de mère, de sortir à nouveau jouer dans les champs. Papa m'a dit que si je cueillais des pissenlits, on pourrait les manger en salade. Alors je suis parti me balader tout seul ; et peut-être ramènerais-je des pissenlits pour éviter d'énerver ma mère.

La semaine dernière, tous les soirs en rentrant de l'école, j'ai appris à faire des gâteaux. Enfin, à faire le glaçage des gâteaux. Et j'ai fêté mon sixième anniversaire.

J'aimerais dire que c'était un jour merveilleux mais... Ça ne l'était pas. Mes copains d'école ne me connaissent pas encore vraiment et la maîtresse avait la tête dans les étoiles. Quand j'en ai discuté avec Joackim, il a dit que c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était amoureuse.

C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, la maîtresse.

Je soupire et me baisse pour ramasser une fleur jaune à la tige épaisse. J'hume son parfum. Sucré. Pimenté.

J'imagine ce parfum sur un gâteau. Je vois de la crème blanche, un glaçage chocolaté, un coeur fondant... Tout seul dans le Pré, je rêve de fraisiers et forêts noires.

Tout seul ? Pas vraiment.

Je me retourne en entendant deux voix. Une voix d'adulte et une voix de petite fille.

Une voix de petite fille ? Pas vraiment. C'est sa voix.

Katniss est là. Elle tient son père par la main et elle sourit. Elle est magnifique. Le soleil illumine son sourire radieux et son visage si heureux. Je la regarde, caché derrière un des rares arbres qui peuplent le Pré. Un arbre tout rabougri, minuscule, qui, malgré les plantes étouffantes, se tend vers la lumière.

Un instant, je pose ma main contre le tronc de cet arbre solitaire et, le temps d'une seconde, je lui souffle mon espoir. Cet arbre est comme moi : perdu au milieu de tous, il s'élève à l'aide de ses seules forces.

- Tu chantes pas, papa ?

L'homme éclate de rire. Ce son me rappelle celui des oiseaux. C'est un rire heureux et simple, à l'image du père de Katniss. Depuis ma cachette, je les observe, fasciné.

- Chante avec moi, Katniss.

- _Aimer à perdre la raison_,

- _Aimer à n'en savoir que dire..._

-_ A n'avoir que toi d'horizon._

- _Et ne connaitre de saison, que par la douleur du parti. Aimer à perdre la raison..._

-_ Ah c'est toujours toi que l'on blesse,_

-_ C'est toujours ton miroir brisé, mon pauvre bonheur,_

- _Ma faiblesse._

- _Toi qu'on insulte et qu'on délaisse, dans toute chaire martyrisée..._

La chanson résonne longtemps. Elle dure des heures me semble-t-il, et pourtant lorsqu'elle s'arrête, je voudrais qu'elle se poursuive encore. Leurs voix de cristal pur enchantent mon coeur et me rappellent pourquoi je veux vivre. Pour elle, si belle, si douce, enchanteresse à la voix d'or.

- Tu devrais rentrer Katniss, ta petite soeur t'attend.

La petite fille hoche la tête, et, après un dernier baiser sur la joue de son père - comme je l'envie ! - elle disparaît en courant, l'air heureuse. Je la regarde partir, un peu triste.

- C'est bien toi, Peeta ?

La voix me fait sursauter. Mince ! Le père de Katniss m'a surpris en train d'observer sa fille. Je rougis violemment et bafouille, la gorge brusquement serrée.

- Ou... oui.

- Ah, tant mieux ! Il me semblait t'avoir reconnu.

Je hoche la tête, muet. Que me veut cet homme ? Il n'a pas l'air en colère, au contraire. Son visage est paisible. Un sourire éclaire ses traits. Katniss a les mêmes yeux que lui.

- Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en retard, Peeta.

Oh. L'émotion m'étrangle. Je ne parviens plus à parler, même pas à le remercier. Je me contente de pleurer ; même si les garçons ne doivent pas pleurer. Mais bizarrement, devant cet homme, je n'ai pas honte de laisser mes larmes couler. Je sais au fond de moi, intimement, que cet homme me comprend et qu'il est bon.

- Et bien, à plus tard, jeune homme !

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux d'un geste tendre puis s'en va après un clin d'oeil.

Je reste derrière mon arbre, immobile, le temps de me ressaisir. Une mystérieuse émotion étreint tout mon corps et m'empêche de bouger. Mes pensées, elles, ne cessent de s'agiter.

Quelqu'un s'est souvenu de mon anniversaire, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas.

Et cet homme est le père de la fille que j'aime.

Un grand sourire éclaire mon visage. Je me redresse et sèche mes larmes. Finalement, je me suis peut-être trompé. On peut être bête quand on a six ans, hein ?

En réalité, c'est le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie.


	8. Les miettes

Disclaimer : Si je tente d'imaginer le passé de Peeta, c'est grâce à l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins.

Note : Tous mes remerciements pour vos si gentilles et agréables reviews !

* * *

Le soleil réchauffe doucement ma peau. Les yeux clos, allongé sur les briques dures et instables, j'oublis un instant qui je suis et je me laisse aller. L'enfant de six ans disparaît, emporté par le chant des oiseaux. Les geais-moqueurs lancent leurs trilles dans les airs et s'envolent. J'écoute leurs battements d'ailes et je m'imagine le monde tel qu'ils le voient. Des maisons aux contours étranges, des habitants immenses et ridicules, des odeurs appétissantes qui ne cachent pas celle, nauséabonde, du charbon.

Un oiseau pousse un cri. Ils m'ont repéré. J'ouvre les yeux. Ils sont là. Ébahi, je fixe de mes grands yeux les deux geais qui se sont posés sur le toit.

Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir peur. Ils s'approchent même courageusement, quémandant une caresse, un bout de pain, un espoir.

Je leur souris et, doucement, pour ne pas les effrayer, je plonge la main dans ma poche. Un des volatiles s'inquiète et agite ses ailes, l'autre reste immobile, ses pupilles braquées sur moi ; il n'a pas peur, il sait que je ne leur veux pas de mal.

Après trente secondes à farfouiller au fond de mon pantalon, je finis par trouver des miettes de gâteau. Ma première impulsion est de les jeter sur le toit pour que les geais-moqueurs les mangent. Je me retiens toutefois et, à la place, je tends la main vers les animaux.

- Gâteau au chocolat fait maison, glaçage framboise, fait maison, premier essai avec mon papa ! dis-je fièrement.

« Papa, papa... Maison... Framboise... » répète l'oiseau. J'écarquille les yeux et j'esquisse un mouvement de peur. Les... Les oiseaux parlent !

Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger. Un pacte muet a lieu entre le premier geai-moqueur et moi. Ses pupilles me dévisagent gravement, puits de sérénité et d'amusement, tandis qu'il baisse son bec pour attraper les miettes prises dans les creux de ma main.

Je n'ose plus faire le moindre geste. L'oiseau me fait confiance et grignote entre mes doigts. Je finis par me détendre et même par rigoler.

- Tu me chatouilles ! je m'écrie en riant.

C'est ce moment que choisit le second volatile pour s'approcher de moi. Rassuré par mon rire semblable à son chant, il vient lui aussi glaner quelques poussières de gâteau. Je souris. Émerveillé. Qui a la chance d'approcher de si près les célèbres geais-moqueurs ? Joackim m'a dit un jour que ces oiseaux répétaient ce qu'on leur disait s'ils trouvaient les mots suffisamment chantants et qu'ils étaient le fruit du Capitole lors de la guerre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce récit de plus. Joackim raconte souvent n'importe quoi, c'est un grand frère qui veut faire son intéressant. Aujourd'hui cependant, je le crois. Les geais-moqueurs sont gentils et ils chantent.

Ils ont même repris mes mots. J'ai toujours su que j'avais une jolie voix.

Je redresse le menton, fier de moi, et les volatiles s'en effrayent. Je me fige immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas leur faire peur ! J'attend patiemment, immobile, pendant deux minutes. Les oiseaux finissent par s'apaiser et j'approche ma main droite de leurs plumes colorées. J'ai envie de les toucher...

Alertés par un sixième sens qui m'échappe, les geais-moqueurs s'envolent brusquement. Non ! Revenez !

- Je ne voulais pas ! je murmure en voyant leur plumage disparaître dans le ciel.

Dépité, je laisse tomber les quelques miettes qui me restent sur le toit et je me rallonge sur les tuiles. Le dos contre les pierres chaudes, je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller. Sous mes paupières closes défilent des oiseaux brillants et une fille étincelante. Elle a le port altier, des cheveux bruns, une robe orange, et lorsqu'elle lève les bras, elle déploie ses ailes immenses. A son tour, la fille s'envole tandis que je reste au sol.

Je rouvre les yeux. Le soleil est presque couché, il va falloir que je rentre si je ne veux pas me faire disputer. Je soupire avant de me lever. Mes traits se crispent en une grimace lorsque je constate que je suis tout courbaturé. Je m'étire et c'est là que je la vois.

La plume orange. Déposée sur le toit par une main invisible.


End file.
